Hydraulic fracturing is a method of using pump rate and hydraulic pressure to fracture or crack a subterranean formation. Once the crack or cracks are made, high permeability proppant, relative to the formation permeability, is pumped into the fracture to prop open the crack. When the applied pump rates and pressures are reduced or removed from the formation, the crack or fracture cannot close or heal completely because the high permeability proppant keeps the crack open. The propped crack or fracture provides a high permeability path connecting the producing wellbore to a larger formation area to enhance the production of hydrocarbons.
The development of suitable fracturing fluids is a complex art because the fluids must simultaneously meet a number of conditions. For example, they must be stable at high temperatures and/or high pump rates and shear rates which may cause the fluids to degrade and prematurely settle out the proppant before the fracturing operation is complete. Various fluids have been developed, but most commercially used fracturing fluids are aqueous based liquids which have either been gelled or foamed. When the fluids are gelled, typically a polymeric gelling agent, such as a solvatable polysaccharide is used, which may or may not be crosslinked. The thickened or gelled fluid helps keep the proppants within the fluid during the fracturing operation.
While polymers have been used in the past as gelling agents in fracturing fluids to carry or suspend solid particles in the brine, such polymers require separate breaker compositions to be injected to reduce the viscosity.
Aqueous fluids gelled with viscoelastic surfactants (VESs) are also known in the art. VES-gelled fluids have been widely used as gravel-packing, frac-packing and fracturing fluids because they exhibit excellent rheological properties and are less damaging to producing formations than crosslinked polymer fluids. VES fluids are also used as acid diverting, water and/or gas control fluids. VES fluids are non-cake-building fluids.
It has been discovered that alkaline earth metal oxides, alkaline earth metal hydroxides, transition metal oxides, transition metal hydroxides, and mixtures thereof, and in particular magnesium oxide may serve to inhibit or prevent fluid loss in aqueous fluids gelled with VESs, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0060812 A1 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/755,581 filed May 30, 2007), incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. Some of these same materials may also be effective as system stabilizers and performance enhancers for aqueous fluids gelled with VESs, as described in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0252658 A1 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/125,465), also incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, even these additives may bridge on the face of the formation if the particles are sufficiently large.
The migration of fines involves the movement of fine clay and/or non-clay particles (e.g. quartz, amorphous silica, feldspars, zeolites, silicates, carbonates, oxides, and halides) or similar materials within a subterranean reservoir formation due to drag and other forces during production of hydrocarbons or water. Fines migration may result from an unconsolidated or inherently unstable formation, or from the use of an incompatible treatment fluid that liberates fine particles. Fines migration may cause the very small particles suspended in the produced fluid to bridge the pore throats near the wellbore, thereby reducing well productivity. Damage created by fines is typically located within a radius of about 3 to 5 feet (about 1 to 2 meters) of the wellbore, and may occur in gravel-pack completions and other operations.
Fines migration is a complex phenomenon governed largely by mineralogy, permeability, salinity and pH changes, as well as drag forces created by flow velocity, turbulence and fluid viscosity, as described in detail in J. Hibbeler, et al., “An Integrated Long-Term Solution for Migratory Fines Damage,” SPE 81017, SPE Latin American and Caribbean Petroleum Engineering Conference, Port-of-Spain, Trinidad, West Indies, 27-30 Apr. 2003, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The authors note that mobilization of fines can severely damage a well's productivity, and that fines damage is a multi-parameter, complex issue that may be due to one or more of the following downhole phenomena: (1) high flow rates, particularly abrupt changes to flow rates; (2) wettability effects, (3) ion exchange; (4) two-phase flow, particularly due to turbulence that destabilize fines in the near-wellbore region; and (5) acidizing treatments of the wrong type or volume which can cause fines.
J. Hibbeler, et al. note that fines, especially clays, tend to flow depending on their wettability, and since fines are typically water-wet, the introduction of water may trigger fines migration. However, they note that clay particles may become oil-wet or partially oil-wet, due to an outside influence, and thus the fines and clay particles may become attracted to and immersed in the oil phase. The authors also note that all clays have an overall negative charge and that during salinity decrease, pH increases in-situ due to ion exchange. A pH increase may also be induced via an injected fluid. As pH increases, surface potential of fines increases until de-flocculation and detachment occurs, aggravating fines migration. Fines fixation has become troublesome during oil and gas production and during many oil and gas recovery operations, such as acidizing, fracturing, gravel packing, and secondary and tertiary recovery procedures.
It would be desirable if methods and/or compositions would be devised to increase the thermal stability and fluid loss control of aqueous fluids thickened with viscoelastic surfactants, which methods and/or compositions could also help fix or stabilize fines within a subterranean formation so that their migration is reduced, inhibited or eliminated.